Lovely Lunacy
by Nillen
Summary: Even a pureblood has his limit. And no one should ever cross the boundary. KanaZero.


Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight.

**Sorry for all the unintended English errors** and wow, this is the shortest one shot I've ever wrote. Done it in an hour actually x)

* * *

><p>'<em>Aren't you beautiful, painted with red?'<em>

Russet eyes wide with cherry madness, his hands clutched the body underneath him and he swore, his lover looked so beautiful with his lilac eyes blank and his face tainted with blood. The brunette snickered; tongue licked the drops of blood that had spilled on his face few seconds before.

_Sweet, sweet Zero._

'_Are you happy?'_

'_Are you happy?'_

'_Are you happy?'_

"_Are you happy doing this to me?"_

"_Are you happy torturing me into this, my love?"_

Two hands, shivering with sick excitement went to hold the pale face. The brunette, sitting on top of the frozen body, closed his eyes with uncharacteristic giggles. He traced his fingers down, his claws drawling blood from the oh-so-beautiful skin before he pulled away, just to place said fingers on his lips and licked on his nails, enjoying the taste with a content moan escaped his lips.

His body continued to shiver, and tremble and – _ehehehe,_ it tasted so sweet… so pure, his lover, so deliciously luscious… the taste that he had been dying to devour.

But now, it was all his to take.

All his to enjoy.

All his to devour.

All his to love.

The brunette smirked, looked down to the still silver haired teen before he leaned down and licked all his bloody clean from his face. He smiled knowingly, now that his love was forever his, nobody else could take him away.

He hummed almost like a happy child but his pureblood sense caught him, caused the supposedly excited sound to turn into delightful ones, the type that when a killer got his first victim, that gave him the title.

Oh how he would have enjoy himself if he ever thought of this sooner.

'_But now…'_

His arms went to wrap around the smaller body, his motion stilled as his russet eyes narrowed dangerously, warily at anyone, who was absent, to dare and take his lover away from him.

Slowly and guardedly, he lay down to rest his body against his cold lover, on his right side.

'_Poor Zero.'_

'_He must be so cold.'_

'_If only I wasn't so harsh with him.'_

He placed his right hand to cup his lover's left cheek, titling his head slightly so that those beautiful lilacs would meet his.

A wide smile spread on his face.

Now his lover would only look at him and only him and no one else and only him – _hahahaha,_ only him, so excitingly him and ONLY HIM, AND HIM, _AND HIM, AND HIM, AND HIM-_

'_Zero, don't be afraid, my love…'_

His fangs revealed, painted red with his lover's blood and the puncture mark of his bite had dried off against the beautiful skin and he moved to place open mouth kisses against his lover pale lips, slightly apart ones _and he tasted sinfully sweet._

'_No one… no one can ever part us now… ever again.'_

His kisses became gentler when he heard footsteps rushed towards the room.

His russet eyes danced with glee.

How dare they to take his lover away from him?

He snickered again, wrapping his arms around the dead body a little more tightly, ran his fingers through the now blood-soaked silver hair and he placed butterfly kisses against the beautiful neck.

The footsteps were rushing closer.

He smirked, lips opened and his devil screamed in pure exuberance, screamed to escape.

'_Come closer… disobedient ones.'_

The footsteps reached his room and he let his aura revealed, silence but loud as if the time ticking bomb was closed to its explosion.

His pureblood, his devil, his vampire, he released them, all of them, almost too immediately, almost too _impatiently_ and suddenly, the place was suffocated with heavy atmosphere but the brunette just lovingly nuzzled his face against his lover's hair.

Kaname Kuran smiled as he pressed Zero Kiryuu's face closer against his own neck, his lips whispered softly... _'Boom.'_

The room,

The mansion,

The estate,

The city,

And everything,

_Exploded._

END.

* * *

><p>AN : I felt the need to write about Kaname, who accidentally killed Zero when Zero tried to leave him. Kaname became mad and crazy about the whole idea of his people trying to keep Zero away from him, that at last, he destroyed everything including Zero and himself. **This is not meant to be angst.** I just wanted to try writing horror. My first time though and I think I'm failing. x)

Review please.


End file.
